In the field of fastening technology, it is known to make joints using fasteners. These methods include, for example, the fastening of fasteners to workpieces, wherein the fasteners in this case are oftentimes used as anchors for further attachment. Such fastening methods are known in the form of stud welding, adhesive stud bonding, and thermoplastic stud fastening. In these methods, the studs may be rotationally symmetric fasteners, but may also be irregularly shaped anchors.
In addition, it is known to join at least two workpieces to one another by means of fasteners. Such methods include, e.g., riveting methods, for instance the self-piercing riveting method.
Especially in the field of automotive engineering, such fastening methods have been well-established for some years, particularly in body manufacture.
In general, it is possible to carry out these fastening methods manually. In doing so, fastening tools, which often have a pistol-type grip, are controlled by hand. However, in high-volume production it is preferred to move the fastening tools by means of a programmable handling device, such as a robot. In this case it is likewise preferred for the fasteners to be fed to a fastening tool attached to a robot arm. To this end, it is known to connect the fastening tool to a feed device by a feed hose. A proven method for feeding fasteners in this context includes feeding the fasteners through the feed hose by means of compressed or blast air.
Another prior art system connects the feed device to a docking station by a feed hose. In this case, a buffer for accommodating a plurality of fasteners is present on the fastening tool. In order to fill the magazine, the fastening tool is moved to the docking station where it is docked. The docking in this process is done in such a manner that both an outlet gate in the region of the docking station and an inlet gate of the buffer are opened mechanically by the docking procedure in order to establish a continuous connection between the feed device and the buffer. The expense this necessitates for mechanical actuators or transmissions is considerable. In addition, docking and undocking is a relatively time-consuming process.